


Sunshine in Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, Movie Night, Spideynova - Freeform, Tony Stark appears briefly, they fall down the stairs and its hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would Sunshine please report to the detention room, again that's Sunshine to the detention room."<br/>"You really had to ask for Sunshine. You absolutely had to,"</p><p>Just a bunch of silly Spideynova ramblings. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And what exactly did you need me for again?" Peter Parker asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Batroc," Coulson replied, "Is trying to break into a jewelry store. I just told you this not fifteen seconds ago." He sighed and rubbed his temples. Trying to work with teenagers was like trying to nail Jello to a wall. "Look, I'm going to trust you to call whoever you need to deal with this with you. I need a break. The intercom is that button."  
"Sweet!" Peter grinned, jumping over the desk, upsetting a hefty pile of paperwork in the process. "I've always wanted to try these things out."  
"Only use it this once- and ONLY to call another team member, got it?"  
"Yessir!" Peter saluted.  
Coulson had a bad feeling about this, but it was too late to change his mind now. As he stepped into the hall, he heard the familiar crackle of the speaker, followed by Peter's voice.  
"Would Sunshine please report to the detention room, again that's Sunshine to the detention room."  
Dammit, dammit, dammit!  
Meanwhile, Sam Alexander shifted uncomfortably in his English class.  
"Who on earth is Sunshine?" the teacher said, bewildered.  
Rising to his feet, Sam felt his face flush. "That- um... That would be me."  
Picking up his bag, he trudged up to the front of the classroom. He could feel the stares on his back, and he was just waiting-  
Someone in the back giggled. Suddenly, the entire class burst out in hysterics.  
"Theeeeere it is," he muttered under his breath.  
"What?" his teacher shouted over the laughter as she handed him a pass.  
"Nothing, Mrs. H," he shouted back, escaping into the cool halls.  
Power walking to the detention room, he sat down next to Peter, who had an annoyingly cheerful smirk going full steam.  
"You really had to ask for Sunshine. You absolutely had to," Sam glared at Peter.  
"Yes, I did."  
"Where's everyone else?" Sam finally realized they were alone in the room.  
"Just you and me this time, Sparky." Peter said, reaching for the button below his seat.  
"They do know that's a really bad idea, right?"  
"Yep."  
Peter punched the button and they slipped down into the tubes below.  
Arriving at the bottom, they changed into their outfits and took off into the city.  
"I'm getting a location three blocks northwest," Spidey said, shooting another web.  
"On it," Nova shouted back, speeding away.  
"No! Nova wai-aaand he's gone." Spiderman sighed and swung slower. No matter what time he got there, he knew Nova would have gotten Batroc already.  
He was right. He swung up just in time to see Batroc thrown to the ground following a blast of blue light. Landing lightly on his feet,  
Spidey webbed up the thief and high-fived a hovering Nova. "Good job, man. But next time, save some for me, huh?"  
Huffing, Nova crossed his arms childishly. "You're the one who's so slow!"  
"No, I'm the one who doesn't go at breakneck pace to outdo his boyfriend," Spiderman corrected.  
"You make everything un-fun! Responsibility this, good example that- mmf!"  
Nova was cut short by a Spidey's hand on his mouth.  
"Shut up, would ya?" Spidey said, smirk evident in his tone.  
"Only because I want to."  
"Oh my god. Look, let's get out of here before people come looking for our little criminal friend here." He motioned to Batroc, who was still webbed face-down to the asphalt.  
"Okay. We have, like, ten minutes before fifth period. I don't know about you, but I reeaally don't want to go back to English class," Nova whined.  
"How about the roof of that one apartment, like, Moore Manor, or whatever? We could hide out there," Spidey suggested.  
"If by hide out you mean make out then I'm all for it," Nova beamed.  
Suddenly grabbing Spidey by the arms and flying off, however, was a surprise. "Up up, and awaaay!"

"We should really get back," Peter mumbled into Sam's mouth. "We should get back ten minutes ago."  
Really, they should have gone back- and they had meant to. But their lips felt so good sliding against each other's, and their hands kept wandering, and really they didn't want to go back, not now, just one more minute-  
"Kid?"  
The robotic voice of Iron Man came from above them, making the two teens jump back painfully as he landed.  
"Oh my god, this is totally not what it looks like-" Spiderman started, but stopped as he gave himself and Nova a look. "Okay it's totally what it looks like. But-"  
"Kid, I'm not going to say anything but get back to school. As long as you aren't doing drugs or murdering people, I really don't care what you do with your personal life."  
"Th-thanks, sir," Spidey said, thoroughly embarrassed and ready to curl up in a ball and die.  
"No problem. Need a lift?"  
"Nah, but thanks," Nova interrupted. "I can fly, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Well, see you kids later," Tony said. His face plate clicked back into place and he flew back towards  
Avengers Tower.  
Spiderman groaned and fell dramatically onto his face. "I can't  
believe Tony Stark caught us making out."  
"Hey," Nova said, floating up behind him. "It was bound to happen ."  
Shifting to look up at Nova, Spidey fromned. "Not. Helping. "By the way, I can totally see up your nose right now."  
"Look, do you want me to ditch you on this roof or not?"  
"Noooooo," Spidey whined, lifting his arms. "Carry meeeeee."  
"Fine." Pulling him up, Nova took off, this time in the direction of the school.

 

"What in Asgard took you two so long?" Coulson fumed. "By our records, the criminal was apprehended at one-oh-seven. You two didn't come back until nearly one thirty! And what is wrong with your lips?"  
Sam smirked as Coulson put two and two together. Peter looked generally mortified.  
"You two didn't. TELL ME you didn't."  
"Didn't do what?" Sam asked innocently, fully enjoying the show.  
"You two most definitely did NOT engage in sexual activities while you were supposed to be at school."  
"And if we did?" Peter asked timidly.  
"You are going scrub the toilets of the Tri-carrier for a week." Coulson glowered, his voice taking on a dangerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tone. "And two hours extra training every day for the rest of this month."  
Sinking down farther into his seat, Peter mumbled. "Sorry I asked."

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble!" Luke teased as the two teens walked out of Coulson's office. "What did you guys do this time, anyway? Dump a bucket of water over Flash's head again? Whoopee cushion filled with paint? Gum all over his shoes?"  
"Nope. Not nearly that complicated. Paint filled whoopee cushion, though, that's a good one. Gotta remember that," Peter said, scribbling something down on the back of his hand.  
"No way, man," Sam said casually. "We got caught making out on a roof."  
Luke, Danny and Ava doubled over in laughter. "Good one, dude!" Danny cried.  
Peter and Sam stopped and stared at the three.  
"Y-you weren't serious, were you?" Ava probed, unsure why they weren't laughing with them.  
"Oh my god, guys, they were serious."  
The team stopped laughing immediately. One shared look, however, and they started laughing harder than before. Sighing, Peter grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him away from the pile of giggling teenagers. Once they were out of earshot, Peter let go and began his rant.  
"Samantha Pancakes Alexander-"  
"What?"  
"You can NOT just say things like that-"  
"Dude that isn't even close to my name."  
"-In front of people! What if people discovered our identities? We-"  
"All I said was we made out."  
"- would get in SO MUCH TROUBLE. I'm taking away your cuddling privledges-"  
Sam , exasperated, rolled his eyes. Tired of hearing Peter talk over him, he did an about-face and smashed his lips onto Peter's mid-sentence.  
"DUDE!" Peter cried, pulling away. "What the hell!?"  
"Got you to shut up, didn't I?"  
"Oh my god. Sam I am never speaking to you again."  
"You can't do that, I fricking live with y-"  
"Oh, is someone talking to me because I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"  
"Peter you are so immature-"  
"La la la la la, here i go, not hearing anyone!"  
"Jesus fucking Chri-"  
"No one is talking to me!"  
"I will burn your chemistry book I swear-"  
He never got to finish his sentence, though, as MJ and Harry came up behind the two.  
"Hey Peter! What's up, Sam?" MJ asked, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Seeing the look on Sam's face, she cracked a smile. "What's he doing now?"  
"Oh hi, MJ." Peter grinned, spinning around and walking backwards. "Who's Sam?"  
"What?" Harry said, thoroughly confused.  
"He's ignoring me." Sam grumped.  
"Say, Harry, did you hear something? No?" Peter said, smiling even wider.  
"Oh my god, you two." MJ sighed.  
"This is the person I'm dating," Sam sighed.  
"Sam, my friend, I do not envy you," Harry said, laughing. "Really, though, I gotta go pick something up from the library. See you tomorrow!"  
As he ran off, MJ turned to Peter. "Do you want to have movie night tonight?" She asked. "I borrowed that new horror film that came out two days ago, about the guy in the bakery."  
"Totally!" Peter said, pushing open the doors to the school.  
Sam pushed his way up between them. "Peter, remember that THING we have to do?" He reminded him, an urgent tone slipping into his voice.  
"Oh- oh yeah. Hey MJ, can we do that at seven? We have some stuff we have to do..."  
"Eww!" MJ shouted. "Gross! Totally do NOT want to hear about that!  
I'll come over at about seven, okay? Just make sure everything's ready." As MJ walked away, Sam cackled. "Dude she totally thinks we need three hours to fuck each other senseless."  
"You wish I would," Peter laughed, nearly shoving Sam into a tree.  
"Nuh-uh man, you know my skills are fantastic."  
"More like fantasitically weak."  
"Oh my god, shut up. At least I don't come first all the time."  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SAM I WILL GET YOU!" Peter screamed, tearing after one cackling Sam Alexander.

"Duuude! Why does it have to be everyone against Nova? Why can't you pick on Danny or Luke?" Sam whined.  
"Because," Peter smirked, pulling on his mask. "You, my dear Sunshine, always come first. GET HIM!"  
Sam screamed as he was tackled by all four teens. "I'M SORRYYYYYYY!"

"Ouch," Sam whined, limping into his and Peter's shared room. "Those LMDs pack a punch."  
"Quit whining," Peter teased, plopping down on the bed next to Sam.  
"If I do, do I get cuddles?"  
"No."  
"Dammit."  
From the floor beneath, the doorbell rang, followed by MJ's voice.  
"Peter? Sam? Anyone home?"  
"Yeah, just a sec!" Peter shouted. "Sam get the door."  
"What? No dude you get the door!" Sam rolled over on top of Peter.  
"Oof- get off you lump- OW! Why'd you slap me?!"  
"Go get the door or I do it again!" Sam cried.  
"No!" In an attempt to flip Sam off of him, Peter pushed both off them off of the bed.  
"You're gonna pay for that, Peter!"  
Both boys began to tussle, somehow getting out into the hallway and close to the stairs.  
"You get it!"  
"No way!"  
Suddenly-  
THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP  
"DAMMIT PETER YOU FUCKING PUSHED US DOWN THE STAIRS!"  
"ME? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU KICKED ME DOWN!"  
The doorbell sounded again. "Um, guys?"  
"Peter that is THE WORST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD! I'm sorry you fell down the stairs."  
"And I'm sorry you kicked me down them. Now let MJ in, would you?"  
When Sam finally opened the door, his hair was everywhere, his pants were torn at the knee, and his shirt was incredibly wrinkly. Behind him, Peter looked, if anything, worse. MJ, completely confused but deciding to roll with it, set down her bag by the door and walked straight to the DVD player. "You two should change."  
Looking down at himself and Sam, Peter smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, probably. You can change into your PJs in the bathroom if you want, MJ, we'll be right back down."  
Soon after, Sam and Peter came down in their pajamas- Peter in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants and Sam in an enormous green hoodie of Peter's and what appeared to be black leggings.

"So what were we watching again?" Sam asked, making himself comfortable on the couch while Peter made popcorn.  
"Baker's Way," MJ said, fiddling with the remote.  
"That new horror movie?" Sam asked, face visibly paling.  
"Yeah. Why do you sound so freaked out?"  
"Sam doesn't like horror movies," Peter called from the kitchen.  
"Peter!" Sam shouted, glaring in his general direction but not bothering to get up.  
"Oh my gosh," MJ laughed. "Sam Alexander, that is hilarious."  
"No it's not!"  
Peter returned with two bowls of popcorn. Handing one to MJ, he allowed Sam to crawl into his lap and put his arms around him. "It totally is, man."  
Only frowning a little now, Sam turned his attention to the screen as the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

As the credits rolled, Sam disentangled himself from Peter, who had fallen asleep. Yawning, he grabbed the empty popcorn bowls, tossing them in the sink and making a mental note to do the dishes tomorrow.  
"That was awful."  
"That was hilarious. I don't know how you were scared by that, it was so fake!" MJ laughed, shoving Sam out of the way and getting a glass of water.  
"Hey, it's not my fault!" Sam protested.  
"Sure. Come on, Peter actually fell asleep that movie was so boring."  
"Whatever." Sam glanced at his watch. "It's kinda late. You wanna stay over?"  
"As hilarious as I'm sure that would be, no. My family's expecting me by midnight." MJ smiled and grabbed her bag, walking towards the door.  
"Tell Pete I still need my math book back," She said, walking out the door.  
Sam locked the door behind her, then turned to Peter. "Okay, Webs, time to wake up."  
Peter rolled over, completely ignoring the finger repeatedly poking his shoulder.  
"Fine. If you won't wake up when I'm nice..." Straddling Peter, Sam leaned back and-  
-Whacked him with a pillow.  
"SHI- WHAT?!" Peter jolted awake, sending Sam toppling off of him and onto the floor. Not that it mattered, he wouldn't have been able to stand anyways, he was laughing so hard.  
"Sam!" Peter made a dive for him.  
Unfortunately, Ava chose this moment to walk in, coming home from her lecture. "What- forget it. I'm not even going to ask," she said, ascending the stairs.  
Bracing himself, Sam prepared for a full-on boyfriend-body-slam. He was pleasantly surprised when Peter landed next to him. The relief did not last long, however, as Peter rolled towards him and began to tickle him.  
"Pe-he-heter, stahhhhahahp-" Sam was gasping for air, clutching at his sides, trying desperately to curl up away from the offending teen.  
"Never!"  
Finally regaining a little strength, Sam flipped over, bringing Peter with him and pinning him to the rug beneath. He did not, however, exact revenge. Instead, he flopped down, knocking the breath out of Peter while trying to regain his own. "You... play... dirty," Sam huffed, sending his best death glare Pete's way.  
"I know," he smirked.  
Sitting up, he pulled Sam into a loose hug, kissing his forehead.  
"That's how you know I love you."  
Sam scoffed. "You cheat?"  
"Never." Peter ruffled Sam's hair, then hoisted him over his shoulder.  
"Come on, time for bed, Sparky."  
Despite Sam's best efforts, he remained in Peter's grip. When he was dropped onto the bed, however, he scrambled away.  
"Sam, what are you doing." Sam was laying face down at the foot of the bed.  
"Revoking your cuddle licence."  
"You're gonna freeze to death AND sleep next to my feet? Really?"  
Peter sighed. "Whatever, your choice man."  
Sitting up, Sam thought about it, then crawled back up towards Peter.  
"I guess you have a point."  
"That's another quarter in the 'Peter was Right' jar," he chirped. "Good night."  
"I hate you." Sam murmured, already falling asleep in Peter's arms.  
"Of course."

"So are you two going to stay like that all morning, or..." Ava chuckled. The sound of a camera shutter accompanied her voice.  
"You did not," Peter shouted, jolting upright. Sam, along with half the blankets, fell to the floor with a shout.  
Laughing, Ava continued down the hall. While Peter glared at her back, Sam clambered back onto the bed. "Three things. One. Never do that again, waking up like that is terrible. Two. We need to delete that picture because I am absolutely sure it is for blackmail and three, we have-" Sam paused for breath and glanced at Peter's watch. "-Fifteen minutes before school."  
Without another word, Sam and Peter leaped out of bed, zooming through their morning routines at hyper speed. Peter threw clothes towards Sam as he struggled into a white t-shirt. Sam finished getting dressed and jumped down most of the stairs, quickly putting bread in the toaster and chugging some orange juice. Peter came down with their backpacks, trading one for a quick kiss and a slice of toast. Shouting out a quick goodbye to Aunt May around his toast, Peter closed the door and sprinted after Sam. Exchanging glances, Sam smiled mischievously and ran faster, daring Peter to race him. "Challenge accepted."  
The two sprinted into the school at breakneck pace, nearly trampling a couple of stragglers. Doubling over, gasping for air, they glanced at each other. "Your hair's a mess," Sam muttered.  
"So's yours," Peter breathed. "And- are you wearing my shirt?"  
Straightening up, Sam looked down. He was indeed wearing one of Peter's button down shirts over his standard long sleeve white shirt. "Crap."  
This was accompanied by Peter's shallow laughter. "C'mon, we're still late, you know."

Slamming his lunch tray down on the table, Sam let out a high-pitched whine. “I hate people.”  
“Not me, right?” Peter joked, poking Sam lightly with a fork.  
“Yes, even you.” Sam grouched.  
“May I ask why?”  
Before Sam could say a word, Danny dropped down beside him. “Dude, isn't that Peter’s shirt?”  
“That’s why,” Sam huffed.  
“What, did you two get dressed in the dark?” MJ asked, looking up from her Spanish book.  
“Try ‘they woke up seven minutes before school’,” Ava quipped. “I got a picture, look,” she continued, showing everyone her phone.  
Luke laughed, soon followed by everyone but Peter and Sam. “Guys! It’s not funny!” Peter protested.  
His protests were in vain. A girl with brown hair and glasses walked up behind Peter, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Are you two dating?” she asked, a devilish smile on her face, pointing towards Sam.  
“No!” Sam cried. “Why would you even ask that?”  
“Well, I saw the picture on Ava’s chat account, so…” the girl gestured vaguely. “Plus, I saw Peter wear that shirt the other day.”  
Immediately, Peter and Sam’s heads whipped towards Ava. “We’re NOT dating.” Peter growled.  
“Not yet,” the girl cackled, walking away.  
No one noticed her departure, however, because Sam had stormed off towards the hall, dragging Peter behind him. “Probably going to go make out,” Luke snickered, causing another wave of laughter to consume the group.  
Slamming the cafeteria door behind him, Sam turned towards Peter. “We need revenge. Now.”  
“How? You’re usually the one who has all of the embarrassing photos,” Peter protested.   
“Well not of Ava,” Sam pouted, crossing his arms. “Usually of you.”  
“I’d noticed,” Peter said dryly. “Let’s go with the classics. Bucket of water over the door? Embarrassing childhood photographs? Old sappy diary entries?”  
“You know,” Sam spoke up, “I think she has a diary somewhere.”  
“Great, let’s go with that. So how about we put an embarrassing entry or whatever up online?”  
“That sounds awesome, but how are we going to get our hands on one of them?”  
“We wait,” Peter said determinedly. “Then, we steal the book and take pictures of the pages and put them online.”  
“That sounds great. Now let’s go in, my mashed potatoes are going to get cold.” Sam said, hurrying back in.  
When they got back, the group had managed to calm down enough to talk almost-normally. “What was that about?” Harry asked.  
“Nothing,” Sam replied cautiously.  
“If you say so,” Luke laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of a good name for the movie XP  
> There might be more, there might not.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated! <3


End file.
